


Jack's Christmas Present

by ShadowKane97



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, M/M, quirk - Freeform, sullivatoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: We see how Jack Sullivan's Christmas was
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Kudos: 13





	Jack's Christmas Present

Pov Jack  
How to spend Christmas without any problems? Staying at home watching Voltron with his friends. Anyway, I got up, took a shower and put on some music while I was training. By that time, June should be here by now. With me. You can call me possisive, but she is mine! Just mine!  
\- Jack! - Quint calls me. - They have a surprise for you!  
\- For me? - I turned off the music. - Okay. I'm just going to save the sound and I'm going.  
\- OK.  
While storing the sound in the Robinson garage, I remembered something.  
June and I have been together for 3 months. And the idiot here forgot to get her a present. She will be angry and upset with me.  
I tried not to think about it. I go up the stairs and open the door.  
What I see almost makes me have a nosebleed.  
June was tied up with a blue ribbon (that was slutty), with a letter in her mouth and her look seemed to say: Jack save me!  
\- Who did this to you? - I gently pull the letter out of her mouth and read it. - Surprise, Jack! Since it's Christmas, why can't it be your girlfriend tied with a blue ribbon?  
Dude ... He's gonna pay me.  
\- So love, will you help me or not? - June asks.  
\- But of course. - I started to undo the knot. - How did you get that way?  
\- Well, I was making a gift for you, then those two came in and tied me with a blue ribbon.  
\- Bastards. What is the surprise?  
\- I won't tell you. - she smiled playfully.  
\- Please, June - I make a child's voice. - Why not?  
\- It will ruin the surprise. - she pushes me slightly. - But seriously, get me out of here.  
I helped June out of that tape and without realizing it, she takes a part of the tape, wraps it around my waist and pulls me close to her.  
I confess that I got a little excited. She opens a sexy smile and gives me a peck.  
\- Come - she takes my hand. - You will like.  
She takes me to her room and closes the door. I was a little nervous, say.  
\- Here - she hands me a box. My eyes light up. It was Luke Skywalker's funko from Star Wars! I wanted him all year! What is it? When you're a fan of Star Wars, you have to kick the bucket.  
\- Thank you! - I was almost crying. - Thank you so!  
\- You're welcome, dear - she looks at me. - And my gift?  
Swallow dry.  
\- I ... - that's when I remembered. - I'll be back.  
Running, I went to my room to get the gift I stole from a jewelry store. I would give it in the New Year, but I will give it now.  
I come back with a smile.  
\- I returned. - I take the gold necklace. - I got it from a jewelry store. Hope you like.  
I put it on her neck and she kept looking at me and then looking at the necklace.  
\- I loved it! Thank you! - she opens the cutest smile possible.  
\- You're welcome - I hug her.  
She looks at me and pulls me in for a slow, provocative kiss. Her hands go to the waistband of my pants and pull me closer.  
"If you want to have sex, lock the door," I hear Dirk's voice behind me.  
\- Dirk, don't be impolite. Dinner is on the table!  
I look at June and she laughs.  
\- Let's go. Before they kill us.  
I laugh with her and wrap my arm around her neck.  
That was the best Christmas in the world.


End file.
